Hard8Times
Hard8Times is a YouTube gamer and commentator, one of the most well known members of the Crumb Side. He calls himself the truth and is notorious for being foul mouthed and brutally honest on subjects he is strongly opinionated about. One of his more controversial traits is how he deals with trolls, who frequently complain of being blocked for no good reason. Hard8 was a member of the much popular Weapon Wheel Podcast from its inception in 2015 until a falling out between him and various others on the podcast lead to his removal. He is known for being friends with co collaborators BrokenGamezHD and JackMoveJohnny. Life Behind Bars Hard8 gets his name from his past, as he has spent eight years in prison on an armed robbery charge. He explained his story in detail in his famous series "Life Behind Bars" in which he chronicled his early life and the series of events that lead to his arrest, as well as time in prison and the various cellmates he had to put up with. It's worth noting that Hard8 didn't spend eight solid years in prison but rather served seven, was released and eventually arrested again for violating his probation. Legitimacy Though Hard8 has explained in vivd detail his time inside, many have still questioned the legitimacy of his claims. Perhaps most notably is NxtGen720 who claimed in a livestream that Hard8 was not imprisoned for attempted robbery as he claimed but for attempting to cash fake checks at a local bank. Many have also gone further and claimed Hard8 was never imprisoned to begin with and that the whole story is a fabrication to make himself seem more intimidating. Though Hard8 usually doesn't respond to these claims there was one notable example in an episode of Life Behind Bars where he showed is prison ID from his time inside as well as the jail he was held in. Dick grabbing incident In an episode of Hard8Times famous Life Behind Bars he describes in graphic detail an encounter he had with a fellow inmate. The inmate in question was much larger than him and when the two of them fought Hard8 found himself backed into a corner, so severely in fact he felt his only solution was to grab the gentlemans genitals and squeeze them until he let go. Though the strategy worked, many found it questionable and have used it as a means of poking fun at Hard8 and even questinioning his sexuality. Everyone from BlackB0nd to NxtGen720 has made fun of him for it, though Hard8 makes no excuses for it as he likely has no regrets. Despite this his exploits have become a point of contention for many and those that dislike Hard8 have gone to great lengths to embellish the story. Making sock accounts to troll him about it and even whole videos implying Hard8 does this kind of thing regularly. Weapon Wheel Podcast Hard8 was a one-time member of the Weapon Wheel Podcast. He was noted for being the most vocal of the group and by extension the most antagonistic. Hard8 was for many the charisma of the podcast but was also problematic. During its history of feuds most WWP disagreements involved Hard8 to some degree, and in most cases it was due to his supposed "attitude". Thinks reached breaking point in early 2018 when Hard8 was officially removed from the weapon wheel podcast after a bitter argument with KidSmoove, in which Hard8 made a video lambasting Smoove's girlfriend in an attempt to goad him into a real-life fight. After this incident Smoove almost left the podcast but was convinced to stay by BrokenGamezHD, who booted Hard8 instead. Since then the two one-time friends have become enemies and argued on Twitter for months following the fallout. Any Given Sunday Podcast Following his dismissal from the Weapon Wheel Podcast Hard8 started a patreon and launched a tier to start his very own podcast, for which he required at least $500 per month. Initially the patreon was immensely successful and Hard8 surpassed his needed budget in under a week, reaching $800 of support. This wasn't to last however as half the funds he was receiving turned out to be trolls who had no intention of continuing their pledge, one left a message for Hard8 after cancelling his subscription simply reading "Fraud", at the time Hard8 considered it to be a ploy by the notorious Dracord but eventually got over it. The incident caused Hard8 to temporarily cancel his proposed podcast after a single episode with a tweet that read "Grand opening, grand closing" though he later rescinded this. Hard8 started his new podcast "Any Given Sunday" in which him and a select panel discuss the latest news in gaming as well as showbiz news and occasionally political. Some of the regulars include Melon Matt, DarkCloud1983 and Blaze 4k. He has even had members of the Weapon Wheel Podcast on, most notable KidSmoove and JackMoveJohnny, though refuses to endorse their own podcast due to his feud with BrokenGamezHD. Let's Talk About Pussy Hard8 is known for a series he did on sex and relationships titled "Let's Talk About Pussy" the series consisted of seven parts and ran from October 2012 to January 2013. In the series Hard8 talks frankly about his various sexual encounters and how they impacted him. In one episode he talks about "One Minute Men" those who have a hard time lasting, in another he talks about anal and a rather embarrassing scenario in which a sexual partner attempted something on him, he also has an episode on race in which he talks about an awkward encounter he had when sleeping with a girl of a different race when she blurted out a racial slur. The series is one of Hard8's most successful, one episode even reaching more than 100,000 views, though that may have had something to do with the clickbait thumbnails, as Hard8 would often use pictures of semi-naked women, that and the title lead many to think they were clicking on a different type of video. Despite its success LTAP came to an abrupt end in 2013 when viewership declined. The series is also noted for inspiring copycats, one such being a video uploaded by Zephyrnix in which he talked about his own sexual experiences and gave other men advice on "going down" on women, though this received a much more polarizing reception and was even used by some in sizzle reels for embarrassing crumb side moments. Feuds Hard8Times is known for being one of the most polarizing figures in the crumb side with people from every alliance and platform hating him. His most infamous spat is with NxtGen720 though he is also known to hate many others such as HumpMasterFlex, PhatGamer and ReSurRection 4345. Trivia * Hard8 has the most viewed video of any person still in the crumb side. His video titled "Mortal Kombat 9 Fatalities Demo Ps3" currently has over 3.5 million views. * Though now Neutral Hard8 admits he was at one point an Xbox fanboy. * Hard8 originally coined the term "crumbside" Notable Quotes "Damn Jack, you let that man GLM fill your belly at the mall" "You aint got a platinum in no pussy tho" "That aint your cousin, Thats a fuckin 'wine-o' you picked up off the street and gave 3 dollars to, get the fuck outta here" "Hey Yo, From now on we need to triple fact check anything this n**** Jimmy say "It's me, Hard8times! Your favourite commentator's favourite commentator."